His Cursed Birthday
by elite-kunoichi
Summary: COMPLETE-All he ever wanted was to be happy & to celebrate his birthday with his team. How is this supposed to be when hardly anyone remembers,& those who do, despise him?And what happens when he loses control & a certain Uchiha learns of his dark secret?
1. Just a Dream

Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto.

hey everybody, just in case any of you are wondering, i have posted this story on another site, TONFA. so dont sue me for pladgerism. anyway R&R.

--

_Naruto walked towards team 7's training ground with high spirits. In the distance he could see that Sasuke and Sakura were already there. As he approached them he noticed that Sakura was not all over Sasuke but rocking from side to side with her hands locked behind her back and a feint blush on her cheeks. Sasuke was his usual self, ignoring humanity and focusing all thoughts on avenging his brother sadistically. But surprisingly there was a small package in his hand._

"_Good-morning Naruto-kun!" greeted Sakura merrily._

_Naruto was slightly taken back, but greeted her in his usual way nonetheless "Good-morning Sakura-Chan!"_

"_Good-morning Sasuke-teme!" called Naruto happily. _

_Sasuke's eyebrow twitched with annoyance, but he quickly masked it with a cool expressionless face._

"_Hn," replied Sasuke in his monotone voice, "dobe" Sasuke added in for acknowledgment of the orange clad ninja._

_Naruto turned to Sakura with a grin plastered on his face, "Guess what?!"_

"_Hmm," Sakura paused and began rubbing her chin as in thought, then said, "Oh, I dunno…what?"_

"_Guess!" said Naruto._

"_Ok, hmm... could it be your…BIRTHDAY!" screamed Sakura then flung herself onto Naruto and gave him a hug. Naruto was taken aback; this was very out of character for Sakura. He ignored it though and tried to enjoy the moment, so he laughed and hugged her back, though inside his heart was pounding and his cheeks were flushed. _

"_You want your present, Naruto?" asked Sakura slyly as she released Naruto._

_Naruto nodded with excitement._

"_Then close your eyes..." whispered Sakura. _

Naruto obeyed her and closed his eyes, as soon as he did so he felt something soft on his lips, he quickly opened his eyes and was shocked to find Sakura's face so close to his, then to realize that it was her lips on his. She was kissing him. Sakura pulled back and smiled at Naruto,

"_Happy Birthday Naruto-kun"_

"…_wow" Naruto was speechless._

"_Sasuke-kun! Come here! NOW!" yelled Sakura._

_Sasuke got up muttering to himself, when he reached Naruto he stuck out his hand and thrust a parcel in Naruto's arms and muttered "Happy Birthday, dobe"_

_Naruto was speechless, so instead he flung himself on Sasuke and hugged him, then muttered 'thank-you'_

"_Get off me! DOBE! Touch me again like that and I will kill you!" said Sasuke annoyed seeing as Naruto had just violated his personal space._

_There was a puff of smoke, and then a silver haired jounin emerged._

"_Yo!" said Kakashi, emerging from the smoke. _

"_You're not late?!" exclaimed Sakura and Naruto._

"_Why would I want to be late when today is a special day…Happy Birthday Naruto!" Said Kakashi, then made a nice guy pose, which sent shivers down the chuunin's backs._

"_For your Birthday present, I am going to let you see something special…I am going to let you see beneath my mask."_

"_Really?!" shouted Naruto with disbelief._

_Kakashi nodded and began to slide of his mask, finally revealing his true face…when all of a sudden the earth began to shake and there was a high pitched_ **BEEEP-**

**BEEEP**

Naruto slammed his hand on the alarm clock that was causing all the noise and commotion, all was silent for a moment and Naruto sighed with relief, then an even bigger and more irritating beeping noise came out of the alarm clock. Naruto slammed his fist into it, silencing it forever as it was crushed by the force. Naruto groggily got out of bed, mumbling 'stupid alarm clock'. He then stopped dead in his tracks as he remembered his dream…a grin spread across Naruto's face like a rash, and he quickly showered and got dressed with high spirits, hoping most of his dream would come true today (excluding Kakashi's 'nice guy pose').

Naruto rushed out his door when he noticed a crumpled brown package on the floor.

It looked like it had been pulverized; Naruto picked up the package and examined it. It was addressed to him, the handwriting seemed familiar. Naruto expression saddened when he turned the package over and found graffiti 'DIE MONSTER!' scribbled all over his package. He knew straight away that is must have been the villagers who did this. He looked to see who the package was from, it said 'from Umino Iruka, your sensei'.

Naruto opened his package carefully, as he opened it, bits and pieces of glass and material fell out. Naruto cringed as each piece hit the floor; it hurt too much to think that they would go to such an extent as to ruin his package…to ruin his day. Naruto felt angry, he felt his blood boil, he felt Kyuubi stir within him because of the sudden hatred Naruto was feeling. Naruto clenched his fists as he tried to suppress the anger, the hatred, but he couldn't. He felt his fingers sharpen and dig into his skin as they turned into claws. He knew that that wasn't the only thing changing. Naruto's eyes were flashing a red bloodlust demonic color, while his spikes were tainted red.

'Control yourself Naruto. Control yourself!' he repeated over and over again.

'Let it all out kit, let me out, I can find who did this and tear them apart for what they did'

'NO!'

Naruto concentrated on forcing Kyuubi back, and trying to seize control of himself before the demon took over. When he finally had control he calmed himself down. He looked in the package to see if there was anything else, and there was, a small crumpled note with his sensei's handwriting,

'_Happy Birthday Naruto!! I am very sorry that I couldn't be with you today, but as you know, I'm out on a mission, and I can't really say anything else about it. Though I hope this comes to you on time. I got you a little something, it's a wrist watch. I'm assuming you have already smashed your alarm clock, so this too also has an alarm on it._

_When I get back from this mission, though I don't know when, I will treat you to some ramen!_

_Best wishes, Iruka Sensei!_

Naruto picked up the remains of the wrist watch and smiled sadly, at least he remembered. Naruto opened his package and filled it with the remains of his wrist watch. As he did so, he spotted another piece of parchment with a scroll attached to it. There was another note,

'_P.S here is a special gift for you; it used to be Sandaime Sarutobi's, but he gave it to me when I was your age. It is in the scroll, de-activate the jutsu and you will see what it is. Wear it with pride!'_

Naruto de-activated the jutsu and opened the scroll, there was a puff of smoke, when the smoke disappeared, there lay a silver necklace with a Konoha Leaf sign pendent attached to it. Naruto smiled with happiness as he wore the gift with pride.

Naruto headed to the training ground with a smile on his face, 'maybe things won't be that bad after all', though who knew that he had spoken too soon. Naruto felt his head jerk forward as he felt something stab the back of his neck and fall onto the ground. He let out a cry of pain and touched the back of his neck, only to feel the warmth of his blood trickling down his back. He turned to look for the culprit but found no one. He looked to the ground and found a broken sake bottle, which must have been what had hit him. There was blood on the jagged areas, and a small note attached to it. Naruto picked it up 'DIE DEMON!'

Naruto picked out the shards from his neck, and was thankful that it was nothing serious. As he did so he never once let his face fault or flicker with sadness, throughout the whole ordeal he had a smile plastered on his face, though it did not reach his eyes. He did not want the villages to see him sad. But deep, deep inside, he was torn to pieces, his insides wilted with sadness, but this time he had successfully pushed Kyuubi out of the way,

'Fine, this time I won't interfere, at all. Don't expect me to heal your wound either, now you can feel the real-'

'SHUT UP!' yelled Naruto inwardly to his demon.

Naruto knelt to the floor, acting as if he was fixing his sandals, but really let his tears fall down his cheek, as he could no longer hold them back and sobbed quietly. 'When will they stop? I never asked for this…' after a moment or so Naruto wiped his face with his sleeve, leaving no evidence that he had ever broken down and plastered a grin on his face. He pumped chakra into his feet and launched himself onto the rooftops of Konoha, in hope of avoiding the villagers. As he jumped from rooftop to rooftop, he let his face falter and flicker with emotions no innocent child should ever have to feel, sad memories no child should ever be left to endure…alone.


	2. Losing Control

DISCLAIMER: i do not own Naruto.

hey guys. another chapter. and i was amazed by the amount of people who had me on author alert, so i thank all of them. but i'll tell you what would be even better, if you guys reviewed. it would mean alot, seriosuly. so far i have 0 reviews. but im not here to whinge. READ ON...AND REVIEW!!

-- --

Naruto didn't pay attention as to where he was going; he let his instincts lead him to the training ground

Naruto didn't pay attention as to where he was going; he let his instincts lead him to the training ground. He had not realized that he'd reached his destination as his head was bent down and his eyes were closed, while his mind was trying to control his emotions. Naruto's ears picked up a female whiny voice that sounded all too familiar. He raised his head up and opened his eyes to see Sakura trying to make conversation with Sasuke. Sasuke was ignoring the pink kunoichi and instead was staring at Naruto. Sasuke was slightly taken back with the expression on Naruto's face, it was not his usual facial expression, it was so…unlike him, an expression a middle aged man would have, who had lived a burdening life and had experienced grief, it was no expression an adolescent would ever have. Naruto noticed the raven haired ninja staring at him and was taken by surprise; it looked like Sasuke was trying to pry into him with his Sharingan eyes. Naruto on impulse forced his face into a grin and pushed aside his sadness, his face was now one big grin, and he also closed his eyes, knowing that Sasuke would read him like a book if he kept eye contact. Naruto ran up to the both of his team mates and greeted them.

"Good-morning Sakura-chan!"

"Good-morning Naruto" said Sakura with annoyance, and then quickly turned her attention back to Sasuke.

"Wanna get some ramen later?" asked Naruto.

"NO!" exclaimed Sakura, and once again turned back to Sasuke.

Naruto sighed, he wondered why he even liked Sakura, 'I guess it's just a crush, though to me she is and always will be my friend, but I doubt she will ever be anything more', reflected Naruto sadly.

"Good-morning Sasuke-teme" exclaimed Naruto.

"hn" grunted Sasuke with annoyance for being called 'teme', "Dobe" added Sasuke in acknowledgement, then turned away, trying to block out Sakura's shrilly voice as he stared idly the other way, and trying to piece together what he had just witnessed, and concluding that it was a trick of the eye. He had misread Naruto…

"So, what do we do today?" asked Naruto, "where is Kakashi-sensei?"

"Don't tell me you forgot?!" said Sakura, looking annoyed. Sasuke rolled his eyes and stared lazily at the sky, he inwardly sighed with relief, yes, it was a misunderstanding, Naruto was still the same.

Naruto smiled sheepishly and closed his eyes. In that instant he felt an 'oh so familiar' feminine fist smash his face and felt the breeze against his skin as he flew across the training ground, smashing in into a tree.

After recovering from the shock, fuming, Naruto got up and yelled, "What the hell was that for?!"

"BAKA! I can't believe you forgot! Kakashi-sensei told us just yesterday that he was going to be on a mission today, so we are just training today." said Sakura in a know-it-all/superior voice as she turned back to Sasuke, waiting to receive praise, instead receiving a glare for disrupting him from his sadistic thoughts.

Naruto scowled, then slowly turned his scowling face into a grin, 'maybe they are acting as if they don't know what day today is, might as well ask them!'

Naruto walked towards his teammates beaming, his hands behind his neck, "Isn't today a great day, excluding that fact that Kakashi-sensei isn't here? I think there is much to celebrate, let's go get some ramen later and have fun!" exclaimed Naruto, as excitement flickered across his face.

A vein popped on Sakura's forehead, Naruto gulped wondering how or what he said would anger her so much, and also feeling slightly fed up, she had always been the one to degrade him and get annoyed with the littlest things he did.

"Why are you so happy today, baka?! Why would we want to go get some ramen and have 'fun'? There is nothing good to celebrate about, other than the fact that the fourth sacrificed himself to save this village. DON'T go telling us to have fun when we should be respectful and mourn for him and those who lost their lives because of a stupid demon!!"

Naruto winced as Sakura spat each sentence. The last sentence hurt him the most, with each word weighing him down with guilt and pain. Naruto's shoulders dropped, his face faltered, and his mind scrambled for some positive thoughts, _'maybe this is a joke, and they are just leading me on…yeah that's right! They can't have forgotten.'_

"Yeah I know, but isn't there something else worth celebrating about? A happier event? A cooler one?" asked Naruto.

"YOU'RE SO ANNOYING AND DISRESPECTFUL NARUTO! IF YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY, SAY IT!" screamed Sakura, losing her patience and letting off some anger by aiming a chakra filled punch at Naruto.

Naruto's right hand disappeared and then suddenly appeared- Sasuke watched with awe, it was so fast, not even his Sharingan could see his movements- and took hold of Sakura's hand. There was a 'thud' as Sakura's chakra was compressed into Naruto's palm, which would normally make him fly meters and left with a few broken bones. But this time it was different; the only movement that happened was Sakura cringing with pain as her chakra rebounded and forced itself back through her fingertips, almost breaking her fingers. Naruto clenched Sakura's fist and held it tightly. Sakura flinched with the sudden pain and was surprised, but her surprise quickly turned to fear as she looked Naruto in the eyes ready to scold him, but instead saw violent red flames flickering against his blue eyes. Sakura's blood went cold and the hairs on her body stood up as fear ran through her like the blood in her body as she watched Naruto's appearance change. His tanned skin tainted red, which made her want to pull her hand away, but failed to under his strong grip, his facial expression was full of malice and he was gripping her hand so hard that it felt like claws were digging into her skin.

Sasuke stood up and quickly went to Naruto. He was shocked; this was very out of character for Naruto. Naruto never counter attacked Sakura's attacks, let alone strike back. Sasuke too noticed the sudden difference in Naruto's appearance and almost felt something he hadn't felt in a long time; ever since the massacre of his family…he almost felt fear. Not only was Naruto's facial expression was full of malice, his charka was violent and the aura it was giving was deadly. Sasuke stopped and hesitated, then slowly forced himself to approach Naruto, but with precaution.

"Don't hit me!" hissed Naruto acidly making both his teammates flinch. He unconsciously tightened his grip on Sakura. He could feel his anger leaking out of him, he felt himself lose control, and he had finally had enough. He was sick and tired of everything…of everyone and Sakura had just pushed his last button. Making him angry, making him hate, making him unwillingly transform into the demon he despises.

Naruto could feel Kyuubi take over, but right now he wasn't strong enough to fight back, he knew he was too angry to calmly push away Kyuubi.

"O-OW…N-naruto…yo-your hurting me" cried Sakura, her voice quivered with fear and pain, as her eyes watered.

Naruto looked at Sakura, first confused, as if not knowing who she was or what he was doing to her. After a few seconds of recognition Naruto's eyes widened, he was hardly in control of his body anymore; Kyuubi had almost fully taken over his mind, his self control. He knew what he had to do, he had to leave reality.

'What are you doing Kyuubi?' yelled Naruto

'I'm helping you out'

'No your not, you're making me hurt my friend. Let go of her, loosen your grip! Your making me hurt her!'

'Some friend she is, always punching you, degrading you! She doesn't even know what day today really is! She is not worth it Kit, lemme finish her for you

'SHUT UP!! You aren't in control! I am!' said Naruto with fierceness as he fought for control, and finally succeeding as he slowly gained more self control of himself, almost enough to push away Kyuubi.

Naruto felt something tug his arm. He stumbled back in reality and felt himself regain full control of himself; both his mind and body. Naruto felt a hand on his arm. He slowly raised his head, to see Sasuke right next to him, hand on his arm. Naruto's eyes widened with surprise.

"Calm down dobe, your hurting her…just let…go" said Sasuke gently, knowing that speaking forcefully or with authority in this situation would get him no where.

Naruto blinked several times in confusion, his mind and memory had gone blank. He didn't even know who he was or who his teammates were.

Sasuke sighed with relief as he noticed Naruto's eyes slowly regain their ocean blue color and his skin tone return back to normal. But the biggest relief for the Uchiha, was the change of charka, it was back to normal, although a bit out of control.

After collecting himself and his memory, everything began to sink in, making Naruto gasp. His expression full of shock. He looked at his hand gripping Sakura's then at Sakura herself several times. Back and forth, not believing what he had done. He then released his grip and quickly let go, taking several steps back.

There was an awkward silence, Naruto couldn't believe what had just happened, Sasuke just stood there silent, not knowing what to say and Sakura, speechless, hurt and frightened,

Finally, Naruto forced himself to break the silence.

"S-sorry Sakura-chan…I d-didn't…mean it" stuttered Naruto as he avoided her gaze, "are you...did I...did I…hurt….h-hurt you?" asked Naruto as guilt consumed him, making him lower his head and shoulders wilt.

There was another silence, during this silence Sakura tried to pull her frightened self together, and mask her emotions.

"No, it's...alright…you didn't…it's my fault anyway…I shouldn't have…hit you" said Sakura with a brave voice, though her face gave herself away, as did her eyes. They were full of shock and fear.

Her expression made Naruto flinch, 'was I really that terrifying, that demonic?'

"Naruto, are you alright?" asked Sasuke, hand still on Naruto's arm.

"y-yeah, you can take your hand off of me now, Sasuke" said Naruto as he removed Sasuke's hand off of his arm, and then looked at Sakura.

"Are you sure you are alright?" asked Naruto.

Hesitantly he took a step towards her, but stopped when he saw the pink kunoichi retreat and look even more frightened. Naruto felt his insides tear; he had really frightened her by acting like a monster, he had hurt his own comrade, one of the people he had sworn to protect.

Naruto fell to the ground, landing on his knees then bowed his head so low that it touched the ground and put his hands onto the ground beside him.

"Gomen! Please forgive Sakura-chan…but I will understand if you won't! I hurt you when I had sworn to protect you!" Naruto's voice quivered with emotion. A tear slid down Naruto's face and onto the dirt, silent for the normal hearing, but audible for a ninja, a ninja like Sasuke.

"I-it's okay Naruto. I forgive you. Get up" said Sakura, her voice masking her fright as did her face.

Naruto slowly got up and looked at Sakura; she gave him a small smile. Naruto quickly turned his head away, too ashamed to look at anyone. Each stood there silent, not knowing what to say, not wanting to say the wrong thing.

Naruto broke the silence with a laugh. He had a smile plastered on his face, though Sakura and Sasuke both knew that it was fake, "Wow! Look how much time I've wasted, I better go train!" said Naruto with false enthusiasm, not looking in their direction but at the sky.

Naruto attempted to walk away, but was stopped when Sasuke grabbed his arm. "We are supposed to train together, dobe"

"But if we train together, you will see my special moves! I'm going to train by myself, don't come near me. Ok?" said Naruto as his grin spread wider. He once again removed Sasuke's hand off of his arm and this time walked away in earnest.

Sasuke let Naruto walk away and turned his attention to Sakura. She was silent and still, staring at Naruto's retreating back. When Naruto finally vanished from view in to the forest, her face softened and she broke down into tears. Sasuke uncomfortably stood there and then forced himself to approach her. He awkwardly patted her on the head; "hn" grunted Sasuke, then forced himself to comfort her, though with distaste, " it's alright…nothing happened…did he break anything?" asked Sasuke, not really that concerned about a few broken fingers that she could easily mend, his mind and thoughts focused on his blond team mate.

Sakura shook her head and continued to sob, "I didn't mean to make him angry-

That was so unlike him… what do you think has happened to Naruto?" asked Sakura, and then exploded into a series of sobs. Sasuke examined her hand; it looked like it was going to bruise, and had little deep cuts, as if his nails had dug into her skin. Other than that, it was nothing serious, though he knew that if Naruto had gripped for a moment longer, she would have ended up with a broken hand, and crushed fingers.

Sasuke patted her on the head again, like he would for Akamaru. "Hn…dunno…" Sasuke was silent as he pondered over his thoughts, then finally coming to a decision, "But I'm gonna find out"

Sasuke waited for Sakura to calm down a bit.

"Sakura, go practice your taijutsu, or go home and take a break…I'm gonna go look for Naruto" said Sasuke, not waiting for a response as he headed towards the forest.

Sakura pulled her self together.

"H-hai"

Then whispered "Arigato…Sasuke-kun"

--\

There you have it. read & review!


	3. Intruder

**Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto.**

HEY! firstly i would like to thank all those who reviewed. you guys seriously made my day. i was like smiling all day. and i'd like to thank those who put me on author and story alert and favourite author and stories. i was extremely happy, seriosuly.

so anyway, you wanna make me happier? READ AND REVIEW!!

--

Sasuke picked up his speed as he roamed the forest in search of Naruto's chakra signature

Sasuke picked up his speed as he roamed the forest in search of Naruto's chakra signature. He activated his Sharingan to find a very familiar looking body boasting with the familiar chakra deep into the forest. He slowed his pace as he activated a jutsu to conceal himself and his chakra. As he did so he slowly approached Naruto, hiding only a few meters away from him behind a bush.

Sasuke watched Naruto train with agility and speed. He was awed. Naruto's whole body was covered with sweat, his training clothes soaked. It was very different as to how he usually trains; he usually trained with accuracy and skill. Right now the blond was attacking wildly. Sasuke dismissed the blond's perspiration; he was now focusing on his face. They were leaking with tears. They trickled down his face and were joined by beads of sweat. His sobs were muffled with angry blows he took out on his shadow clones with a kunai as they attacked him. Sasuke noticed the amount of damage the blond was receiving and hesitated, 'this isn't like him…none of this is. He has been acting weird and moody all day. Even the way he is training is different, it's dangerous. If he doesn't stop he is going to hurt himself severely.'

Naruto forced himself to move faster, harder. He pumped masses of chakra into his arms and feet, flying from one place to another and landing heavily as he changed his stance for the next attack from his shadow clones. It was beginning to hurt a little as he was running out of his own chakra; soon he would be using Kyuubi's. He didn't care; he deserved the pain he was receiving. This was only a bit of the pain he should be receiving, he thought. 'I deserve more, for what I did to her! I should be bleeding; I should be pushed off of a cliff! I should be dead! I am a demon; I am a monster for what I did. I should be treated like a monster…I don't know why but…I'm losing control! All for what? A stupid birthday… I deserve this. I don't deserve any gifts. I should expect no more from anyone…I'm not worthy of it'

Naruto ignored the pain in his neck, along with the pain he was feeling all over his body and inside of it. It wasn't just the physical pain; it was the emotional pain as well. He was exhausted, but he felt the need to continue, at least until he stopped his sobbing. Naruto forcefully picked up his speed and quickly wiped off his tears and regained his composure. This happened in a blur, so no one could see him do it. He was very annoyed; he thought he had made it clear that he had wanted to be alone. He had sensed the chakra presence for a while but ignored it, hoping it would go away, but the longer it stayed the easier it was for Naruto to discover the identity of the person.

"What do you want Sasuke?" asked Naruto with no trace of emotion, as he continued his training, slashing a shadow clone.

Sasuke was taken back; he thought he had concealed himself well. Sasuke walked out of the bushes and dropped his jutsu as he walked out into the opening, with a cool and calm expression.

"Hn"

"If that's all you wanted to say, then leave. I am training." said Naruto as he dodged a rasengan from his shadow clone, but hadn't sensed the other one coming from behind.

Sasuke hesitated; he didn't know what to do. Should he stop it and save Naruto from a long visit to the hospital or should he leave it, and watch as his comrade gets torn? He knew Naruto would be angry for butting in, as would he…but this was different, training like this was suicidal.

Sasuke took a few hasty steps forward as he made hand seals for his famous Uchiha jutsu, Katon fireball and wiped out the shadow clone with the rasengan along with the rest of them, leaving Naruto alone in the clearing. Naruto's expression was now full of annoyance and anger.

"What the hell was that for, teme?! Why the hell did you interfere! Just get lost!" growled Naruto as he attempted to conjure more clones but failed.

"Stop it Naruto, you're gonna get chakra exhaustion and hurt yourself really badly." said Sasuke with a hint of concern.

"Shut up!" growled Naruto and ignored Sasuke as he tried to make another set of hand seals, but ending up with no outcome.

Naruto cursed inwardly, 'why can't I do this?'

'Because I am not going back on my word kit' answered Kyuubi

'What do you mean?' asked Naruto with irritation.

'I told you already that I won't be assisting you today. That means no healing and none of my chakra ' replied Kyuubi with amusement.

'Fine, whatever, I don't need you'

'Whatever you say kit, whatever you say' Kyuubi chuckled as his voice grew fainter as had slowly let Naruto return to reality.

Sasuke watched Naruto, he was confused, it looked as if Naruto had spaced out. He watched as Naruto returned to reality and cursed audibly as he attempted to try one more time, forcing his body into giving him all it had, and forcing chakra into his fingertips. Sasuke disappeared from his spot and reappeared in front of Naruto, grabbing his hands and stopping him from finishing the seal.

"Let go teme" said Naruto slowly as he tried to free himself from his comrades grip. He wanted to resume his training; he wanted to resume the feeling of self pain…because he deserved it.

"Stop it Naruto, I don't know what's wrong with you…but I'm not gonna let you hurt yourself" said Sasuke in a serious voice.

"LET GO!" growled Naruto.

"You're going to receive chakra exhaustion, your going to run out of chakra the way your going. I'd be surprised if you would last any longer." said Sasuke, this time allowing the concern to seep a bit into his voice, though his face was cool and calm.

"Oh?" Naruto sneered, "Do you really think that this is all I've got? Do you think that I am that weak?" Naruto spat out each word into the Uchiha's face.

"No…no, I don't" said Sasuke calmly in a quiet voice as he sat down, pulling the blond and forcing him to sit beside him.

Naruto attempted to get up but stopped.

"Please sit down" said Sasuke softly and seriously, surprising Naruto.

After a bit of thought Naruto decided to sit down, his legs were exhausted anyway.

Sasuke let go of Naruto once he was sure that he wasn't going to flee.

They sat through a comfortable silence as Sasuke waited for Naruto to truly calm down.

After a few minutes of silence, Sasuke decided to break it.

"What's wrong with you, Naruto?"

"Nothing is wrong with me. I'm just having a bad day." grumbled Naruto.

Sasuke snorted. "Last time I checked, you having a bad day did not result into this. Something must have happened."

"Nothing happened!" said Naruto with a sigh, his face flickered with sadness, but it then re-adjusted itself.

Sasuke had witnessed it all, he had seen Naruto's face flicker, he had noticed his sadness and he had noticed how his eyes had not had their sparkly color ever since the incident with Sakura. It was pretty obvious that something must have happened to upset Naruto to this extent.

Sasuke was about to probe deeper into the matter when a puff of smoke erupted in front of him and Naruto. A man wearing a jounin outfit emerged from the smoke. This startled the both of them, making them reach out for their kunai's on impulse.

"UZUMAKI Naruto, fifth Hokage wishes to see you immediately. Please see to it." said the Jounin with an emotionless voice before disappearing in another puff of smoke.

Naruto and Sasuke sighed and put away their kunai's with relief, though both were startled that the Hokage had wanted to see Naruto.

Naruto glad for the excuse to leave got up and began to walk away. He made his way out of the forest.

Sasuke watched Naruto retreat, but was all too curious to let the blond go. He activated a more complicated and even more skilled jutsu as to conceal himself and slowly began to follow Naruto.

--

well there you have it. what do you guys think? lemme me know by reviewing. (:


	4. Heirlooms & Exposure

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto

Hey everybody. First let me say how suprised I was when I opened my inbox to find over 30 emails of people adding me to their fav author story list and author and story alerT. Wow. THANK YOU. I was over the moon, smiling all day.Thank you to all those who have reviewed.

I have replied to some of the reviews.

**Nate-Micheal:**thanks. yeah i have realised that there are very few just friendship Naruto and Sasuke stories. However, in this story, its a matter of whether there will be a friendship between the two. LOL. you never know. oh and about their age, i had purposely left it out, but if you want an age, i guess they would be 15. And Sasuke would have never left the village and stuff like that.

**QWAKE:** no there wont be any pairings, remember, this fic is only based on one day, his birthday, not much room for romance.

**Nikki sage:** well, i think you will be satisfied with this chapter, there is a lil suprise at the end of it. hope it puts you on suspence.

Anyway, on with the story, dont forget to read and REVIEW!

--

Naruto dragged himself slowly to the Hokage tower. He had forgotten all about his Birthday, after all there was no reason to think that anything good was going to happen. His shoulders were slumped and his face had dropped its smiling mask, he had let his face run free of all the emotion he had been holding back in front of Sasuke. He was dreading the meeting with the Hokage; she must have known what had happened. She probably is disappointed in me, ashamed, let down, thought Naruto. The thought made Naruto upset, 'How can I become Hokage and protect this village when I can't even control myself enough to keep from hurting the people I've sworn to protect. I don't even deserve the title.' Naruto bent his head in disgrace; he was so ashamed of himself.

Sasuke noticed Naruto's body language. His shoulders were slumped and his feet were dragging, not only that but he noticed Naruto's head tilt forward towards the ground, it wasn't up and he couldn't see his cheeks pull up in the smile he usually wore, though he didn't expect him to smile today.

Sasuke too wondered if the reason why Naruto was being summoned to the Hokage tower had anything to do with the incident with Sakura. He had thought that something weird had happened to Naruto back then, and had a gut feeling that the Hokage would know something.

Sasuke watched Naruto jump onto the Hokage building and enter the Godaime's office through the window, Sasuke sighed with relief, he had no idea what he would do if he had to pass the ANBU at the front of the door. He hesitated before entering the room, he hoped that Tsunade would not spot him, so to take extra precaution he activated another jutsu on top of his other one, concealing himself so well that you wouldn't' be able to notice him unless you were concentrating. He hesitated one more time before entering the room, and then headed to the back of the room near a potted plant, hoping that that too would help to conceal himself.

Naruto had plastered a grin on his face as he'd entered through the window.

"What do you want baa-chan?" asked Naruto in a cheery voice.

"Naruto," said Tsunade with a vain pulsing on her forehead, "WHY YOU!"

Tsunade got up and walked to Naruto, as if to punch him. Naruto covered his face getting ready for the big blow, though a genuine grin appeared on his face; at least some things are the same today.

Naruto opened his eyes wide with surprise when he felt a large feminine body embracing him, though it felt like it was crushing against him.

The first thought popping into his head was a classic 'what the fuck'

"B-baa-chan…c-cant-breathe!!" shouted Naruto as he wrestled her infamous chest then panicked at the thought, 'what if this was her knew way of punishing me? Crushing me against her chest! Suffocating me!'

Sasuke watched form the distance, his jaw hanging open, he too thought the same as Naruto, he had too stop himself from snorting as he watched Naruto try and free himself from her chest, then wondered if he was wasting his time watching the two of them.

While Tsunade was giving Naruto her 'hug' she looked straight ahead, and then glanced into Sasuke's direction with a questioning look, this had just lasted less then a millisecond, before she freed Naruto from her embrace and beamed.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BAKA!!"

Sasuke stood dead still in his spot, he could have sworn he saw Tsunade glance his way, but brushed it off since he had not been exposed. He was also surprised as to the fact that today was Naruto's birthday. Maybe that's why he was having a bad day, thought Sasuke feeling slightly guilty as he remembered how Naruto was asking them about today and how Sakura pounded him.

"EH?! You remembered?" asked Naruto, not believing it; he hadn't expected her to remember it, since she was always swamped with paper work and missions to give out.

"Of course I did! Why wouldn't I?" Tsunade shot him an annoyed look.

Naruto shifted uncomfortably back into his seat.

"No reason, just that the only person who remembers is usually Iruka-sensei and he takes me out for ramen, but other than that, no one has…remembered…unless they intended on hurting me…" mumbled Naruto, making the last words inaudible.

"How can I not remember, Naruto?" asked Tsunade.

"Yeah...you're right. How can you not remember? The villagers don't forget it either," said Naruto coldly, "it is because of me that Yondaime is dead, since they don't forget it, they never bother letting me forget it either with their horrid methods. To them I am the demon, to them I AM a demon", spat Naruto, "to them…I am…Kyuubi!" whispered Naruto, his voice quivered as he whispered the last word.

Sasuke was confused, 'what the hell is that dobe talking about. What the hell does he mean by it's his fault Yondaime is dead? How could he have anything to do with the death of the fourth Hokage? And how the hell can the villagers say Naruto is a demon, that he is Kyuubi. Why is he sprouting this crap? What does Yondaime and Kyuubi have to do with him…unless…' Sasuke had not expected this; he hadn't expected this at all.

"Na-ru-to!" exclaimed Tsunade with shock and sadness as she embraced him.

"Don't listen to those ignorant fools. You are no demon, you are a hero. You know very well that you're not Kyuubi. Yondaime sacrificed himself and sealed Kyuubi in you, you are not Kyuubi… you are Uzumaki Naruto! You are as much as a hero as Yondaime and you are and will be the future Hokage!!" exclaimed Tsunade with such ferocity, hoping that the blond would understand and feel better.

Sasuke gasped, and then regretted it. Tsunade had jerked her head in his direction with narrowed eyes. Sasuke panicked, knowing that he was in deep shit, did not dare move or breathe; he hoped that luck was on his side today. After a few seconds Tsunade lowered her gaze onto Naruto, as if nothing had happened. Sasuke inwardly sighed with relief, but was still shocked. It all made sense now, the rumor he had heard years ago was true, Kyuubi really was sealed into a baby…and he had just found out that that baby was…Naruto! His comrade was the carrier of the nine tails, the most demonic and destructive creature that ever lived. That Yondaime sealed Kyuubi in Naruto…he was…the carrier…Kyuubi is in Naruto…right now…

Sasuke could feel his mind overload, he knew he was on the verge of receiving a migraine, this was just too much, he had heard of the demon and how large it was, it was just unbelievable to think that it is sealed inside of Naruto.

Sasuke forced himself to push those thoughts away for now and watched the Hokage ruffle Naruto's hair. He knew he would get an explanation later, just not now. He forced himself to watch the two with amazement, there was so much affection that the Hokage had for Naruto and Naruto for the Hokage. He always felt that there was a bond between them, though he didn't know of what.

Tsunade stopped ruffling his hair and beamed.

"I have a little something for you"

Naruto's face wasn't sad anymore it had transformed into a smile, a true smile.

"REALLY?! Baa-chan, you didn't have to" said Naruto, already very curious and excited.

Tsunade pulled something out of her pocket. It was a silver chain with a blue stone pendent attached to the chain.

"This was the first and second Hokage's necklace, it was passed onto me. This is worth a lot; you could buy mountains and mountains with this. And I want to give it to you!" said Tsunade.

"Wh-why?" asked the bewildered Naruto.

"Why? Well this necklace is also special, but cursed. After it was handed down to me no one who has ever worn this necklace besides me has lived to fulfill their dream" said Tsunade sadly.

"Like who?"

"Like my little brother, like my lover, Danny, both their dreams were to become Hokage, Naruto. But after they wore it…" Tsunade didn't to continue, Naruto had heard the rest of the story, and how they had both tragically died.

"I can't baa-chan, it belongs to you, it's too precious" said Naruto, shaking his head.

"No, not anymore, it now belongs to you Naruto. You too have the dream to become Hokage and I want to give this to you so that one day you will become Rokudaime (sixth Hokage) Uzumaki Naruto!" said Tsunade tearfully.

Tsunade bent down and put the necklace on Naruto, then cupped his cheeks and softly kissed him on the forehead.

"Arigato" said Naruto with flushed cheeks.

"What's this? It looks familiar" said Tsunade as she held Iruka's gift.

"Oh this?" said Naruto as he picked up the chain with the Konoha symbol pendent, "Iruka-sensei gave it to me, it belonged to Sandaime!" said Naruto proudly.

Tsunade smiled, "See, Iruka believes in you. I really believe in you too, Naruto. If you keep working hard, you will achieve your goal. Don't just become Hokage for yourself, but also for those who will never get the chance…like my brother, like Danny, like a hundred other shinobi who have risked their lives for this village" said Tsunade as a tear slid down her cheek and onto Naruto's.

Naruto hugged Tsunade and mumbled, "You're the closest thing that I have ever had to a mother, arigato!" Naruto let a tear slide down his cheek and onto Tsunade's shoulder.

They stood embracing each other for a moment, Naruto experiencing something that he though he would receive from a mother and enjoying the warmth, at the same time Tsunade remembered how alike Naruto and her little brother were, and how much embracing Naruto reminded her of her little brother. She enjoyed the warmth and determination that she felt pour from Naruto.

Naruto let go of Tsunade and wiped his face then shouted, "I will become Hokage, BELIEVE IT!"

The two began to laugh, and all sadness had left the room, both the Hokage and Naruto were now radiating with happiness.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in Shizune" said Tsunade with a grin.

Shizune ran into the room and automatically hugged Naruto.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO!!"

For a little woman she sure gave Naruto a bear crushing hug.

"Thanks" said Naruto with pure joy.

Shizune thrust a small package into Naruto's arms.

"'Here you go, I hope you like it" said Shizune excitedly.

Naruto's face stretched into a grin as he thanked Shizune.

"Well, what are you waiting for? OPEN IT!" yelled Shizune with excitement.

Naruto sweat dropped and opened the present with enthusiasm and curiosity.

He pulled off the lid to the box and saw an old photo put into a black wooden frame. The photo made him smile with happiness as well as sadness. It was a photo of him when he was 5 years old sitting on Sandaime Sarutobi's lap, laughing as he stuck his tongue out at the camera. Sandaime was smiling too as he tried to control Naruto.

"Th-thank you!" stuttered Naruto. He really missed the old geezer.

"I found it in some of the boxes that used to belong to him. You meant a lot to him, Naruto" said Shizune with warmth and honesty.

Naruto was speechless.

"Look what else there is, underneath" coaxed Shizune.

Naruto lifted the frame to find a finely made black Kunai underneath that looked like it had been in combat before, but well kept. Naruto could tell that it was a one of a kind; it had fine carvings of a dragon wrapped around the hilt. The weapon itself was extremely sharp, as Naruto had tested it with a strand of his hair, he hadn't even needed to do anything, and it had just touched the kunai when it split into two. Naruto was confused as to why he was receiving this.

"What's this?"

Tsunade and Shizune sweat dropped.

"It's a kunai, Baka!" yelled Tsunade.

"I know that" said Naruto sweat dropping, "but why am I receiving it? It looks like it had belonged to someone else, and I know that this is no average Kunai, but a really good one."

The room was silent for a few seconds until Shizune broke it with a gentle voice.

"This kunai was one of the last kunai's found in the battle field that belonged to Yondaime, Namikaze Minato, during his battle with Kyuubi. Not only that, but the reason why this is one of the few things found is because this kunai was made by his ancestors, they made it so that it is indestructible" finished Shizune with pride.

"But shouldn't this be kept safely as a monument, why give it to me?" asked Naruto.

"It's the least we could do Naruto, you deserve this, more than anyone, and Tsunade and I know that you will take great care of it, since it is now yours."

Sasuke's jaws dropped as he had just witnessed Naruto receive not one, but two heirlooms belonging to the greatest people of Konoha, and not only that he had already received something that also was an heirloom belonging to Sandaime. Naruto had received something that was passed down from all four Hokage's. He had received gifts that each had their own story and meaning and something people would even sell there souls just to get their hands on them.

"I don't know what to say…" said Naruto, then threw himself onto Shizune as he hugged her, hoping that actions would speak louder than words. After a few moments he then let go as she pecked him on the cheek. Naruto's cheeks flushed again as he beamed at Shizune, who made him wonder if she is what an elder sister would be like. Shizune beamed back.

"Sorry to cut this short, but Naruto I have a meeting in 10 minutes, if you want you can go take the rest of the day off." said Tsunade

"But, before I go, I need to tell you something…something happened today-" said Naruto, a shadow appearing on his face.

Tsunade cut him off by raising her hand in order to silence him.

"I had already heard about it. All I can say is that since you and Kyuubi have emerged together, both in mind and chakra, and since it is irreversible, you must always make sure that you have the power of control. The seal is still there, but there are times when the body has had enough and is weakened, which in your case will allow Kyuubi to take over. You must meditate and control your self at all times. If this happens again I think I will have to renew your seal."

"I'm sorry baa-chan, I know I deserve to get punished, I don't deserve any of this" said Naruto as he looked to the floor.

"I know you are sorry, which is why you don't deserve punishment, I know you hadn't meant it and that you would never intentionally hurt your comrade…"

"Arigato, Tsunade-sama" said Naruto with respect.

"Now that that is over, I really do have a meeting Naruto, you are dismissed, go rest, I see you have been training hard today"

"H-hai!" said Naruto as he left the room happier than he had been all day and feeling quite relieved.

Sasuke was too distracted with what had happened as his mind was now taking in all the information he had heard about Kyuubi and Naruto emerging to realize that Naruto had left the room.

Shizune gave Tsunade a questioning look, then nodded and left the room, closing the door shut behind her.

Tsunade waited a moment or so then said, "You may release that jutsu now, Uchiha Sasuke, I think its time I filled you in on the facts"

--

**There you have it. What a clifffy eh? Good aint it? Anyway, you guys know what you have to do if you want to make me happy...if you want an early update, REVIEW! yep (: oh and if you have any questions about the fic feel free to ask me anytime. that is all, oh and did i mention something about reviewing? (: **


	5. The Facts

**Disclaimer:** I would like to put an end to all accusations and conspiricies, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! lol

Hey. thanks for all the reviews.

**AmberFox and Lyell:** thanks for telling me about the anonymos review thingy, i only just realised that i had blocked them. About the shodai ncklace, im not exactly sticking to the anime entirely. so yeah, she never did give him the necklace back then, and about sasuke organising a big birthday party, i dont think that would be happening, that would be very out of character for him, extremely. And kakashi, well as said in the 2nd chapter, he is out on a mission and he being kakashi, he probably had been too busy to send a gift to naruto. so no, he wont be recieiving any prtverted gifts.

**kagedoragon:** hmm, about hinata, i dont think that would be in it. its mainly focusing on sasuke and Naruto, and their friendship and how Sasuke would react to Naruto's secret. This isnt gonna have any pairings or romance. Just friendship.

**shipet100:** thanks. it took me a while to think of the gifts, i'm glad you liked them!

**Nate-Mihael:** thanks, it feels good knowing that you think so highly of something i wrote. im getting a big head, soon i'll be floating (:

Read and review. tell me what you guys think,coz it makes me happy. ANYWAY, on with the story!

--

Sasuke froze in his spot, he somewhat knew that he would get caught; she is the Hokage for gods sake

Sasuke froze in his spot, he somewhat knew that he would get caught; she is the Hokage for gods sake. Sasuke wondered whether he should flee for now, he knew of her temper, and he did not want to test it today. Or maybe if he stayed real still she would think she'd made a mistake, his inner self-thought, mocking the Uchiha.

"Today UCHIHA!" growled Tsunade, losing patience.

Sasuke hesitated as he released his jutsu and slowly walked towards her desk and stopped, with an expressionless face, trying to keep his cool.

"I'd prefer it if you sat down, Uchiha"

"Hn"

Sasuke sat down and waited for Tsunade, he was relieved as to the fact that she was not going to pound his head in, he knew that what she was about to tell him now would explain everything. He watched her as she rubbed her temples, deep in thought, allowing a sigh escape her lips.

After a moment or so Tsunade straightened up and began to speak.

"I assume you heard everything, though I will get down to why you're here in the first place, later" stated Tsunade.

"Hn"

"Do not 'Hn' me Uchiha! I have no patience, you will address me with respect, I am the Hokage!" barked Tsunade, her patience hanging by a mere thread.

"Yes…," grunted Sasuke, Tsunade shot him a glare, "yes, Hokage-sama"

"Ok, now that we are finally making progress, lets move on, do you have any questions regarding what you had just heard?"

"Yes…Hokage-sama. Was everything I heard really true? Is Naruto really Kyuubi?"

Tsunade slammed her fist onto the desk, causing it to crack; she silently cursed then glared into Sharingan eyes.

"HE IS NOT KYUUBI!!" Shouted Tsunade, she was sick and tired of people assuming Naruto was the demon himself. Her actions startled Sasuke, making him slowly move his chair back, just for safety, "He is just the carrier" she said with more control, as she settled down. Sasuke felt his inner self flinch, he had just said something stupid, and he had called Naruto a demon, when he had just witnessed how upset Naruto was because of others saying what he had just said.

"A carrier? How can Naruto carry the demon with in him and still live?" asked Sasuke, he knew what a carrier was, he just didn't know how a demonic thing could be put inside a boy.

Tsunade flinched at Sasuke's words, though there was no malice intended, 'and still live?' or did he mean 'and still want to live?' Tsunade pushed aside those thoughts for now, and focused on making the boy understand everything.

"Yes he is a carrier, as you already know when Kyuubi attacked Konoha, the demon was indestructible, and there was no hope, except for Yondaime (fourth Hokage). He and Kyuubi fought a long battle, then as his last resort, Yondaime used a forbidden jutsu of his own. He used a new born orphan, Naruto, to seal the Kyuubi in the baby, in exchange for his, Yondaime's life. In the end the Jutsu worked as it had binded Kyuubi into Naruto's body with a very strong seal that locks Kyuubi up, and all was restored." said Tsunade.

The room was silent as Sasuke took in the information, his mind slowly processing what he had just heard.  
It was too incredible, too unreal, too…too much. He tried to clear his head, he would dwell on these things in private, and right now he had to find out as much as possible.

"Why didn't we, I, ever know about this? How come none of us were told, least of all his teammates?" asked Sasuke.

"Why? Because Sarutobi Sandaime swore the village to secrecy, as to keep it away from children, though that didn't stop the villages from mistreating Naruto. They despised him, treated him like the monster with in him, who took away so many lives. They ignored him and when acknowledged him they expressed their hatred to the innocent and clueless child he was. He was supposed to be acknowledged as a hero, for sacrificing what could have been a normal life, for the burdened life he now lives. Slowly their hatred rubbed onto their children, your generation, and they too began to dislike him for no reason except the fact that their parents disliked him and were told to keep away from him. Naruto grew up living a lonely and neglected life.

"There were very few who cared about him. At first there was only one, Sarutobi, he saw Naruto for who he really was, a neglected innocent child. Then as time passed by, there was Iruka-sensei, at first Iruka was like everybody else, he too saw Naruto as Kyuubi, the one who took away his parents and left him as an orphan, all alone. But as time passed, with the help of Sarutobi, Iruka realized that Naruto wasn't the demon, just an orphan, just as he was. He then began to care about Naruto as he understood the pain and loneliness Naruto was going through. Iruka would be the closest thing Naruto has had as an older brother…" Tsunade left it at that, as she did not feel the need to reveal any more.

She watched Sasuke closely; his cool mask was still in place, though he had a hard time controlling it. His face would twist with emotion, too much emotion for an Uchiha to ever reveal. It had a hint of sadness and pity for Naruto, anger for the villagers, confusion, and one other thing, that emotion he expressed was 'understanding'. He knew what it felt like to be alone, to be looked upon- though in this case differently-, to receive attention for all the wrong reasons…in this case Naruto was the villain, not the victim as Sasuke was.

Tsunade turned away to give the Uchiha time to regain his composure in silence.

"How can a demon so strong be sealed inside of a boy?" asked Sasuke, breaking the silence as he had regained his emotionless face.

"It's because of Yondaime's forbidden Jutsu, that Kyuubi is permanently trapped inside of Naruto, not able to free itself unless the seal is removed. The jutsu was specially made for these types of sealing's. Naruto grew up with Kyuubi inside of him, so as he grew older his and Kyuubi's chakra emerged as it combined and became one. Of course, Naruto's capable of controlling Kyuubi, thanks to the seal and Naruto's strong will…but when he gets angry, or his state of mind is weak, Kyuubi begins to take over, making Naruto lose control. The more Kyuubi takes in control, the more Naruto loses himself and begins to take form of Kyuubi. When this occurs, Naruto's appearance obviously changes long with his chakra patterns and state of mind, he becomes inhuman."

Sasuke understood what Tsunade was saying, he had just witnessed all this earlier today.

"Like today" he said gently.

"Yes, like today" said Tsunade sadly.

There was a brief silence, only to be broken by Tsunade's mood changing abruptly, from sadness to business.

"Now you listen carefully, Uchiha Sasuke, you too are now sworn to secrecy. If you speak a word to anyone, you will deal with me, Godaime, as your punishment!" barked Tsunade as she glared at the Ninja before her. "If you now think of Naruto differently…in a negative way, and wish to act ignorant, like the others, you are to state your reason to Naruto, and tell him the reason for your actions" Sasuke glared at the woman in front of him, not caring what title she held, he was annoyed that she would accuse him of being ignorant. Tsunade glared back, though inwardly she was somewhat relieved that the Uchiha glared, meaning that he just might not end up hating Naruto. Tsunade continued, " I only told you this so that you could understand your comrade."

"What about Sakura? Are you going to tell her? Shouldn't she have the right to know, after today?"

"If what you mean is 'shouldn't she have the right to know that Naruto is dangerous and she is at risk?' then yes and no, she should know, but I do not think now is the time, when push comes to shove, than she shall know, since she is not at risk and he is not dangerous. What happened today was because of everything building up inside of Naruto and bursting. He has learnt from his mistake, and you saw how upset he was. BUT, if you wish to tell Sakura, I cannot hold you back, she is after all his teammate, but once she knows she too will be sworn to secrecy."

"Hn" grunted Sasuke.

Tsunade shot him a glare.

"Oh, and what you saw and heard in this room, stays in this room. As of now you will be sworn to secrecy about this event, and I mean everything, that includes my past….dismissed"

Sasuke got up and turned to leave, he inwardly sighed with relief thankful that she had let him off the hook for sneaking in the fist place.

"Oh, and Sasuke" said Tsunade sweetly, which made a shiver run down Sasuke's spine as he stopped dead in his tracks, knowing that his luck must of run out. Sasuke forcefully turned to address the Hokage.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama?"

"Don't think I haven't forgotten about you sneaking in here. Last time I checked, I wasn't entitled to Hokage just for my looks Baka! I knew you were in here the whole time, as did Shizune. Do not underestimate the Hokage!"

"H-hai…Gomen" said Sasuke, rushing to leave.

"Oh, and Sasuke" said Tsunade once again, just as sweet, but with a hint of malice. Sasuke began to break into cold sweat, it took all of his might to stop and turn around instead of fleeing for safety.

"Y-yes?"

Tsunade's face was calm and angelic, and then in an instant it changed to fury and the expression of the devil himself.

"IF YOU EVER INVADE MY PRIVACY OR OFFICE, I WILL KILL YOU!!" roared Tsunade, making it very hard for Sasuke to stop himself form jumping several meters in the air from fright. Tsunade picked up her paper holder and threw it hard at Sasuke, who barely dodged it as it slammed into the wall, causing both the wall and paper holder to crumble.

"Oh shit!" shouted Sasuke mentally, and then disappeared, fleeing for his life, before Tsunade found another object to kill him with.

Once Sasuke was far from the Hokage tower, and the beast who called herself the Hokage, he let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. He decided to look for a remote place first; before he let his mind spill as thoughts clouded his head. Training ground 7 sounded like an ideal place. Once making sure he was alone as he walked to the training ground, he let his thoughts spill. His mind was reprocessing Tsunade's words, and everything, as he tried to piece everything together. There was one thing he was confused with, would he now think of Naruto, as Naruto, or…Kyuubi?

Meanwhile, Naruto headed home as he clung to his gifts. This may have been the best and worst birthday ever! The worst because Iruka wasn't here, his team mates didn't remember…and he had hurt Sakura, his face darkened as he remembered, guilt now consuming him, his high spirits slowly dimming. Although Tsunade had let it pass, it didn't mean that he could forget, and he doubted that Sakura would ever forget. Naruto walked at a slower pace, forgetting about the reasons why this may have been the best birthday ever.

As his home came into view, his mood darkened. On his door was the word 'demon' painted in blood red. Not only that, but on his doorstep were shards of glass sticking out, so that if you stepped on them it would pierce your foot. Naruto carefully avoided the glass as he made his way to the door, his eyes on the graffiti, he would have to clean this in the morning, thought Naruto tiredly, though it wouldn't really matter, because it would repeat in a couple days time. As he turned the door handle he yelped and yanked his hand back as he winced in pain. On the door handle were shards of glass stuck onto it to inflict pain. Naruto stood dead still as he watched the warm blood ooze from the palm of his hands, so this was their motive, thought Naruto. Naruto's face turned cold and emotionless, he tried to bottle up his anger, his sadness, and his grief. _I'm feeling pain, I'm feeling the pain they want me to feel, I'm holding the guilt they want me to hold, and I'm hating my self the way they hate me. I hope they are satisfied_, thought Naruto allowing a big fat salty tear slide down his face and onto his bleeding palm, causing it to sting.

Slowly, Naruto stepped into his house, not bothering for dinner. He picked out most of the shards from his hands and threw them on the ground as he headed to his room, knowing that there would be drops of bloods with shards on the floor the next morning. He didn't bother with a shower, although he was covered in sweat and dirt and blood. Even if he took all that off, it would make no difference as he would not be entirely clean, he was still sinned, he was still cursed, and he was still the carrier of Kyuubi.

Naruto didn't bother to clean his wound either, he didn't feel like it, this pain was somewhat new to him, Kyuubi had always healed his wounds, now he was like everybody else_, for once_, he thought grimly. I'm feeling the simple pain everyone else feels, this thought comforted him little as he lulled himself to sleep, wanting to fall into darkness, never-ending darkness, he hoped, where he could escape reality…and himself.

--

There you have it. Another chapter, waiting to be reivewed! oh and i forgot to thank all those who had recently added me on their alerts and favourites (: a cookie to all of you! next chapter should be up in a couple of days, so review your hearts out till then (:


	6. Façade

**DISCLAIMER: i dont own Naruto.**

I'd just like to say how glad i am that people are enjoying this. Oh and i was suprised when i found out that my fic has joined up to a certain C2. thank you very much to who ever did that, coz i seriously didn't think i would be apart of any community.

**KageHana****:** They are 15. To be honest i had never planned to give them an age.

**zero434****:** curiosity feeding off of your sadness...yep i totally understand (

**Nate-Mihael****:** yep, im definately floating now (:

**shipet100****:** yeah, i've read a few where that has happened, if i'd done that, this fic would have probably ended sooner.

**Animefreakkagome****:** yeah i know that yondaime is Naruto's dad. But in this fic i just want Naruto to be an orphan. And anyway, it woulD be too troublesome to add that in, too much explaining and emotions for me..

Anyway, on with the story!! xD

--

Sasuke laid his back up against the trunk of the tree in the middle of team 7's training ground

Sasuke laid his back up against the trunk of the tree in the middle of team 7's training ground. It was the same tree trunk Naruto had been tied up against when they first fought Kakashi sensei for the bells. Sasuke dismissed the thought from his head; right now he had bigger problems.His mind was racing with thoughts, with memories, everything slowly coming together. Though as everything was being pieced together, he could feel his head throbbing, this was almost new to him, it was brain overload. This hadn't happened since the Uchiha massacre, when he was standing on the opposite side of the room of his brother with his murdered parents in the middle. This had not happened since he had found out that the reason why his brother killed his generation, his family, was to test his strength.Sasuke gritted his teeth at the memory, and pushed it away, right now wasn't the time to be dwelling on such matters. Right now, he had to come to accept that Naruto was the-

He was too shocked, it still hadn't sunk in, and it was too unbelievable. First things first; he had to calm himself down. His face was flickering with different expressions as his mind would think of one thing, and then move to something else. It was very un-Uchiha like.

To calm his nerves he started throwing kunei's at a log, his aim very accurate. Then he began to use chakra to move from one place to another, his movements invisible to the untrained eye. All that was visible were little flickers of black and blue when he would land on a tree branch and a kunai would pierce a random leaf, cutting it in half. As he did this, he was able to think through everything properly. Every now and then throughout his training he would stop in the middle of jumping or throwing a kunai and begin muttering to himself "Impossible", then would grunt and resume training, then once again stop and mutter "he can't be the…" not daring to say the other part, as if the rest was taboo and once admitting it, it would mean it was true.

This would continue, him stopping, muttering, grunting, pausing, shaking his head then resuming, till the ninja ran out of weapons to throw and he grew tired. He fell back, and let himself land softly on the ground, his eyes locked onto the sky, promising to be a clear night. The training had helped him finally come to facts that Naruto really was Kyuubi, that Yondaime really did sacrifice himself, and in a way a child too, it being Naruto, to seal up Kyuubi. It was no joke; he could remember how serious Tsunade was when she had told him all of this.

But Sasuke couldn't help but feel angry and annoyed at Naruto. He knew he should be feeling pity, but he wasn't, he was feeling frustrated. Why hadn't Naruto ever told him? That wasn't the only frustrating thing, Sasuke was angry with himself for not ever noticing that his own comrade was the carrier of Kyuubi. His mind began to itch with memories, of all those times when the lives of his teammates as well as his own had been in danger and everyone was too weak, when the enemy would mock Naruto about being a ninja, then Naruto would miraculously become full of chakra, though different to his own and defeat the enemy. _'Like today'_ thought Sasuke as he remembered the earlier events of the day, of how Naruto's chakra and appearance had changed. '_That must have been Kyuubi…those blood thirsty eyes and red hair…Naruto must have transformed into Kyuubi'_, thought Sasuke, _'but how could he keep such a burden a secret?'_, he wondered how hard it would have been to keep such a big thing huddled up and to never share it. How lonely it must have been to not share it with anyone, and to have those who know, despise you. He knew how some of it felt as he too carried a burden of his own. Sasuke instinctively placed his hand onto the side of his neck, over his cursed seal, the one he had received from Orochimaru. He knew how Naruto felt, to hold a burden you never agreed to hold, and to be punished for it. Sasuke felt irritation towards the blond, _'why was the dobe always smiling, always laughing and acting carefree? Was that all a façade?' _

This made him even angrier, it made Sasuke, himself, want to resent Naruto, but for unknown reasons. Sasuke punched the ground with anger. The ground around him rumbled and then slowly began to crack, revealing all hidden things beneath the surface, he watched the insects flee for safety, he observed how helpless the creatures beneath were without the rock hard surface protecting them, hiding them. It reminded him of Naruto, and himself in a way. How everyone would believe that they were okay if they showed it on the outside by shutting off all emotions, expressions and standing tall, acting like you don't care, or in Naruto's case, smiling and shouting with happiness. When really they were not alright and were suffering. These thoughts bothered Sasuke, it reminded him how much Naruto had never let on about anything, how he never really ever spoke of his past, the past that really mattered. To think that Naruto was more secretive than Sasuke, it annoyed him, not for being able to hide so many things, but for not sharing them, if not just the small troubles. _'After all that's happened; the dobe has never said anything!'_

Sasuke remembered Naruto's face at the training grounds earlier that day, it wasn't happy or smiling, it was sad and weary, _'that must be how he really feels, his real expression when no one is looking.'_ Sasuke began to realize how fake Naruto acted in their presence.

Sasuke let out a sigh and closed his eyes, tying to release all the unwanted emotion. His vision darkened as his eyelids shut, in the darkness he could see two blue orbs. He watched them approach; they began to take form of two deep blue eyes. Sasuke was certain that they belonged to Naruto. Sasuke was confused, why were Naruto's eyes appearing? He decided to watch carefully, to see what was going to happen next. Slowly the blue eyes began to tint red, bloodthirsty red. Red flames were visible in the eye as they flickered against the pupils. His eyes were outlined in a heavy coat of black. Sasuke watched them change into a demon's. Once the eyes fully transformed a face began to appear, it had blonde spiky hair and whiskered cheeks. It was Naruto. Sasuke waited for the entire face to appear – not knowing what else to do-, then like the eyes it began to change. The blonde hair turned a rusty red, the whiskers darkened and deepened into his skin. Not only that but his lips too darkened in color and curled, as his lips parted fangs were visible, they weren't pearly white, they were blood stained. The image of his comrade's transformation made the hairs on the back of his neck stand. He could feel unwanted shivers run through his body.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he watched Naruto grow twice his size. Three tails were visible swaying behind the demonic boy. Naruto let out a hiss, blowing Sasuke back. He could feel the energy force, the chakra, it was burning his skin, and it was suffocating him. Sasuke couldn't breathe. He had to leave. Leave his own mind.

Sasuke tried to open his eyes, but they wouldn't move, his eyelids felt so heavy. Sasuke was confused, why couldn't he open his own eyes? He glanced at Naruto and felt his body freeze.Naruto grew taller and wider; he was now towering over Sasuke. His face had lost all traces of humanity; his fangs were visible as he curled his lips. He had lost his nose as is had been replaced with a snout. Four tails were visible swaying behind the demonic boy. His teammate was becoming Kyuubi, or could it be that he was showing his true identity?

Sasuke did not dwell on the thought; right now the most important thing was to escape his own mind. With all his energy, he focused his chakra into his eyes, in order to force them open. For a few seconds there was no outcome, Sasuke added more chakra as he felt his eyelids rip, making his eyes fly open, displaying the cold night sky. Sasuke let out a shaky breath of relief as his pulse raced. Sasuke wiped his forehead as he had beads of sweat sliding down his face.

His mind was whizzing with thoughts, one after the other; could it be that his mind was trying to tell him something, but what? thought Sasuke, _'That Naruto was Kyuubi? That the demon was in disguise of his comrade? That Naruto was a fake, a lie? That all those times he was with 'Naruto', he was actually with Kyuubi himself, meaning that he had trained with Kyuubi, the demon himself, instead of his comrade. No, it must truly mean that his comrade was Kyu-' _

Sasuke's thoughts were cut off as he remembered Tsunade's words about Naruto being the _carrier_ of Kyuubi, not Kyuubi _himself_. He knew what she said was the truth, but he couldn't help but think else wise. He tried to get the thought of Naruto being Kyuubi out of his head, but found it difficult. He tried to see it from Tsunade & Iruka's point of view. Sasuke closed his eyes and instantly the image of Kyuubi with little characteristics of Naruto emerged, it hissed violently at Sasuke as it approached him. He immediately tried to see Naruto standing before him, not Kyuubi. Very slowly the image before him fuzzed, and slowly the red chakra began to disappear. Sasuke slowly began to see the thing standing before him as his friend, not a demon. Slowly its characteristics returned to a blonde whiskered boy. Though his back was now facing Sasuke and he seemed to be a child. This confused him. Sasuke had thought that he had succeeded in seeing Naruto as Naruto, so why was this happening. He was now standing under a dark night's sky. Sasuke looked beyond Naruto and saw a crowd of onlookers staring. They didn't seem to be staring at Sasuke, but at Naruto. Sasuke approached them and noticed that no one took notice of him, as if he didn't exist. Sasuke looked at Naruto; he looked to be 7 years old, and had tears streaming down his face with a look of loneliness and fear. Sasuke turned back to look at the crowd, they must have been the villagers, he noticed how not one of them was smiling, but all had a look of hatred and disgust. Sasuke noticed one of them spitting onto the ground with disgust. Soon whispers were audible, and as time passed they got louder, now they were shouting. Sasuke could make out some words, "Die Demon!" "Monster" "Murderer!"

Sasuke watched Naruto, he was cowering away, looking frightened and confused.

"I'm not a demon, I didn't kill anyone!" sobbed Naruto, "I'm no murderer, I'm just a boy!"

"LIAR!" shouted a male villager as he approached Naruto and threw a sake bottle at him; it hit Naruto on the head. Naruto began to bleed, and Sasuke watched as fear had left Naruto's face and the sobs had stopped as it was replaced with anger. Sasuke had an inkling as to what was going to happen next.

The villagers too noticed the sudden change and backed away, except for the villager who threw the bottle; he went to kick Naruto but was stopped as Naruto landed his fist in the villager's face. The villager flew back and landed on the floor screaming with pain. The other villagers fled with fear. Naruto watched the villager's backs as he too fled. Slowly Naruto was back to normal and confused, he looked at his hand and noticed the blood, but it wasn't his, it was the man's. Naruto was replaced with fear as he began to sob, then ran away to the nearest hideout trying to control the fear and remove the blood from his hands. Sasuke slowly began to understand that Naruto really was just an innocent boy, and not Kyuubi. Sasuke could somehow feel Naruto's loneliness and hardships he would have endured all of his life. The amount of it felt as if it was weighing Sasuke, himself, down. He was amazed as to how strong Naruto would have to have been to live through it all.

Sasuke felt pity for Naruto, he couldn't believe how ill treated he was. A tall dark figure began to approach Naruto. Sasuke ran to stop him if he were to hurt the boy. The dark figure bent to level with Naruto. Sasuke heard Naruto yelp.

"It's ok Naruto. It's me, Sarutobi Sandaime," said the Hokage gently.

Naruto stopped sobbing and looked up at the third Hokage and looked terrified and began to yell.

"It wasn't me, I didn't do it. I dunno what happened! Please!"

"It's ok, I believe you" said Sarutobi Sandaime gently, as he lifted the boy into his arms, embracing him and then carrying him away.

"Are you alright?" asked Sarutobi Sandaime with a look of worry and sadness.

Naruto shook his head, " I dunno what happened, everyone was yelling at me, when I don't do anything to them and then a man hit me on my head," said Naruto pointing to the wound on his head, then continued, "then all of a sudden someone hit him and everyone started running away scared…th-then, I saw blood on my hand" sobbed Naruto.

"It's alright, everything is going to be ok…it won't happen again" said Sarutobi Sandaime looking angry at how the villagers treated Naruto.

"Where are you taking me?" asked Naruto, frightened.

"Taking you home, back to the orphanage"

"No! I don't want to!" said Naruto as he struggled to flee.

"Ok, calm down, you won't go, tonight you can stay at my home."

"Really?" exclaimed Naruto, brightening up.

"Only if you let me wash you up and behave yourself. The Hokage can't have a rascal in his home"

Naruto smiled shyly, "I'm hungry…can I have some ramen"

The Hokage stopped walking and looked at Naruto as he smiled, "sure, after you clean yourself…and let me heal you now, you got a nasty cut…hold still"

Sarutobi Sandaime began to discharge chakra and place it on Naruto, while the boy fidgeted.

"If you keep at it, you won't get any ramen" warned Sarutobi Sandaime.  
After saying that Naruto didn't dare to fidget, but did wince every now and then.

Sasuke watched the two walk on until they disappeared; as he could move no more, his vision began to blur as the image faded and night sky reappeared. With a new understanding and sadness, Sasuke slowly got up and brushed the dirt off of his clothes and made way towards his home.

Sasuke arrived at his home and quickly changed his clothes. In his room sat two objects that were very dear to him and that were of great comfort. He stared at the two objects, pondering on what he might do, then finally grabbed one of them and placed it into his jacket as he walked out of the door, wondering whether he was doing the right thing.

Sasuke walked the streets towards his destination in a calm but very nervous manner.

**--**

What did you guys think? Feel free to ask any questions if i have confused you at all with this fic. Remember, if you want to make me happy...Review! (


	7. The List

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto.**

Hey. Not much to say. Just a question, is anyone still reading this? I only got 1 new review for my previous chapter. Not complaining, but that's an all time low. My head that was once floating has deflated, LOL.

Anyway on with the story..

--

Sasuke walked the dark streets, slowing, than speeding, than slowing once again, with only doubt on his mind. As he approached Naruto's street, he hesitated and turned around, than stood on the spot as he argued with himself, before once more turning around and walking towards Naruto's house. But before he could reach Naruto's house he turned once again and walked in the opposite direction, this time not stopping till he was already halfway back to Uchiha manor. With much effort Sasuke stopped in his tracks and thought of what a coward he was being and forcefully walked back towards Naruto's house with gritted teeth. He didn't even know why this was happening, why he was going to his house, or why his mind was persuading him to leave. He didn't eve have a plan for what he was to do once he arrived. He wasn't going to confess to Naruto by exposing to him the truth, no, that wouldn't do, and he wouldn't imagine Naruto as Kyuubi when he saw him…

Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks, then shook the idea, along with such foolishness out of his head and kept walking until he arrived at Naruto's residence.

It was very peculiar; he could make out graffiti on the door and some shards of glass beaming as the moon reflected upon them. As he stood a small distance away from his comrade's door, he questioned the state of the entry of the house. Why would Naruto leave shattered glass at his front door? And was that the word 'demon' scrawled on the door?' After thinking all that, Sasuke instantly knew the answer to his questions.

"Villagers" he snarled with disgust.

Sasuke heard a small 'splash'; he traced the source of the sound and with his Sharingan spotted a small puddle of blood beneath the door handle. He lifted his gaze to the doorknob to see small bits of glass stuck on the handle covered in blood. He instantly knew whose blood it was, the scent was so familiar, from all the times he and Naruto would spar during training.

Sasuke sighed as he bent down and decided to do his teammate a favor and clean up the mess. Sasuke made a few hand seals and used a wind jutsu to blow away all of the glass on the floor, than he used his 'koton fire jutsu' and melted off the glass on the door knob, making the knob glow bright red. He than looked at the graffiti and thought of a jutsu his mother had used to remove stains off of walls; he tried the jutsu a few times until the word 'Demon' was almost washed away.

"That will do." Sasuke muttered.

Sasuke decided to use a side window to enter the house, he silently circled the house until he found a window, it seemed to be a bedroom window. On the other side of the glass, Naruto was visible lying down on his bed. Sasuke thought twice about knocking, since Naruto seemed to be asleep, He thought this was strange since the night was still young and the stars had yet to all come out. Dismissing those thoughts and although he didn't really know why, Sasuke thought of it as a great chance to look around his room.

The window seemed to be locked and Sasuke grew grumpy as he forced chakra into his fingertips to unlock the window. He felt a little drained from training and having to force something open using his chakra was tiresome. Sasuke stealthily crept into the room, making no sound at all. Sasuke stopped to observe his surroundings, the room was quite messy, there were dirty clothes all over the floor, form his undergarments, to bandages, to training clothes piled up or just randomly laying on the floor. There were also discarded scrolls, some empty, some scribbled on with seals. The room held a gloomy and cold feeling, as if it were abandoned making it also feel lonely. The walls were a dull jail cell grey, and bare except for a Konoha poster hanging over the bed. Sasuke lowered his gaze to Naruto. He noticed that Naruto hadn't even bothered to strip off his day clothes, and not even sleep underneath the blanket. He also noticed a wound on his hand, it was fresh, the blood was still slowly oozing out of it, and there was a very small piece of glass in it. Sasuke had a hunch on how he got that cut. Sasuke watched Naruto sleep, he didn't exactly look peaceful, he looked worn out, troubled. He noticed the tear stained cheeks and wondered if he had cried himself to sleep but dismissed the thought, as it seemed unlikely. Naruto's face held innocence, but also sadness and insecurity, Sasuke didn't think that he had ever seen Naruto look so lonely and insecure as the blonde clutched his spare pillow, crushing it against his chest, holding it so tightly, that his wounded hand made the pillow blood stained. Sasuke watched Naruto's face unconsciously grace him with a smile as he felt the comfort of his pillow. Sasuke watched Naruto's face soften and for the first time, lighting up, casting the shadows away as he looked innocent. As Naruto slowly stirred in his sleep Sasuke noticed two necklaces hanging from his neck, one of them was familiar, it was the one Tsunade had given him gleaming and sparkling. The other one was a silver chain with the Konoha sign as a pendent. It looked oddly familiar, Sasuke than remembered that it had belonged to the Sandaime.

Sasuke turned around to see a small cabinet at the end of the room. Sasuke quietly walked to it and saw three framed photographs. The first one was of team 7 when the squad had first been put together, Sasuke too had this photo, in the photo Kakashi was giving his one eyed smile as he placed his hands on Naruto and Sasuke, keeping them at a distance as they glared at each other, Sakura in the middle smiling.

The second photo was of the three of them again, but this time all tired and exhausted but looking happy and relieved, each person leaning on someone. Sasuke remembered when the photo was taken; it was when they had completed a very tiresome, stealthy and deadly B rank mission a few months back. They were much older and matured than in the previous photo. In the photo Naruto was in the middle, smiling as he was being supported by Sakura who looked happy and relieved, as he supported Sasuke, who looked relieve and the sides of his mouth were slightly up, into a very small smile. The final photo was the one he had received from Shizune of him and Sandaime, smiling.

The private possessions ended there, there were weapons scattered on the cabinet, shuriken, Kunai and smoke bombs. They were also, Sasuke noted, all over the floor, making it very dangerous.

Among the scattered weapons there was one thing that caught Sasuke's interest, it being a scroll, but the scroll itself wasn't what interested him, but what its contents was. It looked old and worn out, it had 'Goals/Wishes' as the title and then messy handwriting, tilting to the right beneath; it was Naruto's handwriting. Everything crossed out, so Sasuke activated his Sharingan to see what was written beneath the crossed out lines, he was a bit taken back, what he read was something…something he didn't think Naruto would ever write…and something he never thought that his comrade would ever feel…

_'I Wish_

To be free, free of this burden, this curse.

To be born again, not as a sin.

To feel the protection of a mother, the security of a father and the love of both

To not feel hurt or pain

To not be alone

And not be me

Sasuke let the scroll fall back to its original position and turned to look at the sleeping blond. Shaking his head, not knowing what else to do after reading such a depressing and unbelievably heartbreaking list. Sasuke decided against the thought of waking the blond after reading that scroll, and decided to retreat for tonight and approach the blond another time. Sasuke took a step towards the window and winced in pain as he felt a shuriken pierce his foot, something he hadn't noticed till it was too late. Little noise was made as he removed it, but it was enough to alert a true ninja.

In a split second, and even quicker than a blink of the eye, Sasuke had a blade pressed hard to his neck, the scent of blood and sweat coming off of his attacker. Sasuke muttered curses for his clumsiness, but stopped as he felt the grip of what felt like a kunai tighten on his neck. The room was dark, the moon being the only light, which was cast over the attacker. Sasuke felt his pulse race as he felt himself panic, Naruto could kill him thinking him an intruder.

"Relax, dobe" said Sasuke calmly.

Sasuke felt the kunai being pressed harder against his neck, almost cutting off his air circulation.

"And why the hell should I?" sneered Naruto, not realizing it was his comrade.

"Because it's me...Sasuke"

Sasuke could have sworn that he felt the Kunai dig harder into his skin, threatening to cause some serious injury, when he had mentioned his own name.

What did you guys think of that? Was that cliffy any good?

Anyway, you guys know the drill, if you have any questions feel free to PM me or Review (:


	8. Get Out

**Disclaimer: **Me no own Naruto.

i'dliek to thank those who reviewed, i appreciated it.

**Adrianna:** Thanks for the offer, but i've already finished this fic. this chapter is the second last, i think. anyway, if you need help or ideas with your fic, feel free to pm me, but i dont have your addy.

**AmberFox and Lyell**: Thanks for the long review, i had origianlly written like a big ass para in reply to your review but accidentally deleted it, so i'm abit grumpy & am gonna make this short. About the shodai necklace, in my fic she never gave it to him coz im not really following the manga or the anime for alot of things. so yeah, that would explain alot of things. This fic was only ever supposed to revolve around Team 7, mostly the 2 boys, so yeah, Hinata sorta just didn't fit in it at the time. As foR Kakashi, he is known to be lazy, and not only that he is on a mission (and i honesty wouldnt know what kakashi would get him, so i left him out).

ANYWAY, READ ON !

--

"Sasuke? What the hell are you doing in my room, prying?" growled Naruto, letting the blade pierce Sasuke's neck. Sasuke held back a wince as a drop of blood trickled down his collarbone.

"So what if I was, and anyway, I came to ask you something, not to pry-"

"Why didn't you use the front door?"

"Why would I do that when I'm a ninja?" said Sasuke in a matter of fact voice, smirking.

"Not good enough teme." replied Naruto, though thankful that Sasuke hadn't used the door as he just remembered what would await him.

"Now let me go," growled Sasuke.

"Why should I, teme? You come here sneaking into my room, bullshit you wanted to ask me a question-" growled Naruto, annoyed for the invasion of his privacy.

"Hn"

"Don't fkn 'Hn' me Uchiha, what were you doing?" yelled Naruto, digging the blade harder into Sasuke's neck, "I've had enough of this bullshit for today!"

Sasuke, deciding to take action and having enough, decided to twist Naruto's arm, as he freed himself from the wrath of the kunai, but only for a second. Naruto being quicker grabbed Sasuke and pushed him against the wall with the force enough to break a normal man's back. Naruto was now towering over Sasuke, glaring at him.

Sasuke was startled, not because of the blow and impact he had received, but when he looked his teammate in the eye, he didn't see him, but Kyuubi instead. Sasuke broke into a cold sweat and inwardly cursed. Now was not the time to be dwelling on such thoughts as he tried to focus on seeing the blond for who he was, to see him as Naruto. Once Sasuke did that, it was easy for him to forget his fear and focus on the anger and irritation he was feeling for being put into this position, and by feeling that, he was able to get rid of the image of Kyuubi.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I only came to ask you a question!" growled Sasuke with rage evident in his voice.

Naruto grunted and realized that he was very close to causing some serious damage.

"Whatever," muttered Naruto.

Naruto freed Sasuke from the blade and sat on his bed, head in his hands, groaning. Sasuke inwardly sighed, and then stood awkwardly looking at Naruto.

"So...what did you want?" asked Naruto, not bothering to hide his annoyance. Today was just not his day to be mocked by the Uchiha.

"What's wrong with your hand?" asked Sasuke, changing the subject.

"Nothing," mumbled Naruto, hiding his injured hand.

"Nothing my ass. Let me see it!" ordered Sasuke.

"No!" growled Naruto looking annoyed  
Sasuke instantly grabbed Naruto's hand, locking it down, as Naruto tried to free it.

Sasuke glared at Naruto, and Naruto glared back, "I said let go!" sneered Naruto, his face turning aggressive, "It's none of your freaking business!!"

"I know it isn't and I don't bloody care but that is an open wound, I can see the small shards in there, your not gonna be able to train tomorrow when there's glass in your blood stream."

"I don't care."

"Fine," Sasuke let go, "you can go ask Sakura tomorrow to heal it." said Sasuke, watching Naruto's face darken.

There was silence in the room and tension. Sasuke looked at Naruto and watched as the blond lowered his head.

"Fine, do whatever the hell you want" scowled Naruto.

Sasuke didn't even bother to smirk and cleaned up the wound in less than a minute as he had gained experience watching med nins heal the injured.

"There." grunted Sasuke, releasing his hand.

"Thanks." muttered Naruto, turning away, unconsciously making the wound visible on his neck.  
Sasuke decided to ignore that, since it wasn't that serious, but had an inkling that the wound wasn't because of training, but because of something else.

"So what did you want?" asked Naruto, facing Sasuke.

"I'm hungry, do you wanna go out for some ramen?" said Sasuke in a bored voice.

Naruto looked confused, then annoyed.

"Is that it," said Naruto, feeling irritated, "you came here because you were hungry? Can you just leave me alone, go by yourself"

Naruto lay down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"So you would rather do this? Spend the night alone, dwelling in your sorrow." Sasuke knew that what he said was cruel…but it was all he could think of.

Naruto winced but stayed silent, ignoring Sasuke.

Sasuke glared at Naruto, "Get up!" growled Sasuke.

"No! Why don't you just get OUT!" retorted Naruto.

"Are you still upset about Sakura?"

Naruto stayed silent.

"You are, aren't you?"

"Just leave me alone...it's not just that." said Naruto quietly, turning away.

Sasuke felt frustrated, he didn't have the patience, and he decided to take action, though he did so very hesitantly and awkwardly. Sasuke placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder, he felt the blond stiffen, and stay stiff, never relaxing.

"Sakura's fine, she is over it...shit happens Naruto...people make mistakes"

"No Sasuke" said Naruto, brushing off Sasuke's hand, "that type of shit doesn't happen, comrades don't hurt comrades-"

Sasuke snorted "that's bullshit, you and I always hurt each other...get over it...stop making such a fuss."

Naruto didn't reply.

"Anyway...I'm hungry...let's get some ramen"

"You go, I don't want to."

"Come on...stop dwelling in self pity"

"What does it matter to you?! Why should I go?!" yelled Naruto.

Sasuke glared at Naruto, "Do I really need a reason other than the fact that I'm hungry and that I'm willing to pay & you know the best place to go for ramen"

"Why would you want to pay?" asked Naruto confused, but growing irrtiated.

"Hn"

"Fine, don't answer! Just f off, teme" snarled Naruto, feeling frustrated & angry.

"Because today is…different… and worth it"

"Oh" said Naruto lowering his gaze, "yeah, Yondaime sacrfi-"

"No, not that" said Sasuke.

"Huh?" said Naruto looking up.

"It's not that…" said Sasuke.

"Then what is it?"

"It's your birthday…isn't it?" mumbled Sasuke, though at an alarming pace, hard to understand to an untrained ear, but not for a ninja.

"Eh?!"

"Hn"

"What did you just say?" asked a bewildered Naruto.

"I'm not repeating myself"

"Teme, did you say "it's your birthda-"

"Don't make me repeat myself" growled Sasuke, glaring at the window, not looking at Naruto..

"How did you find out? You didn't know this morning..."

"I over heard" said Sasuke feeling uncomfortable.

"Oh"

"From Tsunade-sama"

Naruto smiled at her name, though not questioning Sasuke anymore.

"So you gonna have a shower? Or go to Ichiruka's smelling like crap"

"th-thanks Sasuke…"

There was a very awkward silence, unable to handle it Sasuke growled, "Hurry up Dobe! Go have a shower"

"Gimme 5 minutes" said Naruto, smiling as he grabbed a towel and rummaged for some clean clothes.

Sasuke didn't move an inch as he waited for the blond, who later came out smelling like soap, and looked several shades brighter as the dirt was removed from his skin.

Sasuke took the lead as he walked towards the front door of the house with Naruto, forgetting to avoid it. Naruto winced as Sasuke opened the door expecting to find everything how he'd left it, but it wasn't anything like that, there was no glass and no blood. Naruto inspected the ground and could feel traces of a few jutsu's that were used and a familiar chakra. Sasuke's. Naruto's mind raced, 'could Sasuke have seen it all and cleaned it up?' Naruto shook his head. 'Sasuke had used the window not the front door, it can't have been him. As Naruto went to lock the door, Sasuke realized his mistake but shrugged it off, maybe Naruto would finally tell him. Sasuke took a look at Naruto, he looked confused, 'or maybe not', thought Sasuke.

Naruto looked at the door confused and held back a wince, the graffiti had faded, Naruto inspected it again to once again find traces of Sasuke's chakra. Naruto turned to look at Sasuke who waited patiently for Naruto.

"Di-did you clean it up?" asked Naruto hesitantly.

"Hn"

"Your not gonna ask why it's th-"

"You don't have to tell me now…whenever you're ready" said Sasuke as he walked on to the street, waiting for Naruto.

--

what did you guys think of this chapter? i really want to know. I'd tried to keep them in character as much as possible, especially Sasuke. Next chapter is gonna be the last for this fic, REVIEW your hearts out my readers.


	9. understand Me

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto.**

Hey, just to let oyu guys know, this will be the final chapter for this fic and its is lengthy, one of my longest chapters, yet. So i hope you like the ending and all. Oh and sorry for the lateness for updating, school started (just finished holidays), and its been hectic and I'm already sick of it, LOL. i remembered to upload this fic during English when we finished reaading Scene 1 Act 5 from Romeo and Juliet and we had to write about it, and then instead of writing Romeo, i randomly wrote 'Naruto'. that took me by suprise, & i like cracked up laughing.

oh and THANK YOU to those who reviewed & i would absoutely love it if everyone who read this fic reviewed.

--

The two walked to Ichiraku's in a comfortable silence

The two walked to Ichiraku's in a comfortable silence. Sasuke had his hands digging into his pockets, enjoying the silence. Naruto had his hands at the back of his head, staring happily at the night sky, feeling happier and brighter. Naruto lowered his gaze and looked at his surroundings, it looked to be a peaceful night, and hardly anyone was left wondering the streets. A shadow on the side walk caught Naruto's attention. It was a villager. As the two walked, they closed the distance between them and the villager. When the villager saw Naruto he instantly sneered at him, sending him a rude gesture. Naruto broke eye contact as he lowered his head with embarrassment, hoping that Sasuke hadn't noticed. Naruto could feel the heat crawl up his neck as it was obvious that Sasuke had noticed. Sasuke glared at the villager, making him scurry off. Naruto smiled awkwardly and turned away. An awkward silence hung in the air. Sasuke decided to ask Naruto about the incident, curious as to what the answer would be, "Why was that villager looking at you like that?"

Naruto was silent, walking on as if he hadn't heard, but Sasuke detected Naruto's shoulders go stiff.

"Dobe, I asked you a qu-,"

"Yeah and I heard," said Naruto, feeling irritated, "It doesn't matter anyway, he'd probably mistaken me for someone else-"

Sasuke snorted, "Yeah like there is anyone else who has blonde hair and is always wearing ora-"

"Alright Sasuke!...and I…honestly dunno. I probably did something. Just drop it!" said Naruto, his mood darkening.

"What do you mean? What did you do?" probed Sasuke, obviously ignoring Naruto's last statement.

"I…don't…know…," Naruto sighed, his voice as heavy as the dark cloud that seemed to hang over him.

Naruto turned to Sasuke and smiled though it never met his eyes, "Anyway, it's…uhm… a really nice night tonight, isn't it?"

"Hn"

Sasuke watched Naruto as he picked up his pace, probably wanting to avoid any more encounters with villagers.

"Slow down dobe" grunted Sasuke, in no hurry to get there, though he did pity Naruto, who seemed to want to get there a.s.a.p.

"But I'm hungry! I wanna get there so I can eat!" said Naruto, sounding a little too eager.  
Sasuke grunted and picked up his pace.

The rest of their walk to the ramen stand was done in silence. Sasuke noticed how edgy Naruto seemed and wondered if he received this treatment all the time, and why hadn't he gotten used to it? Sasuke knew that he, himself, would have gotten over it because those people didn't matter to him so he would be unaffected, so why did Naruto care? Sasuke decided that if Naruto ever decided to confide in him, maybe he would ask him.

Ichiraku's ramen shop came into view and Naruto leaped with joy as he made his way to the ramen stand. Sasuke rolled his eyes as he followed him, though at a slower pace.  
When Sasuke took his seat Naruto was already waiting.

"Hello Naruto" greeted the owner warmly

"Hey old man"

"Who do you have with you? An Uchiha?"

"Yep," Naruto nudged Sasuke in the ribs, "Say hello, teme" whispered Naruto.

Sasuke grunted. Naruto shrugged his shoulders and then turned back to the owner.

"Today Birthday boy is your lucky day. It's nice to see you with another person celebrating, you and your friend will get a free meal as a little present from me"

"WAH? Really?! You remembered?! Thanks old man!" beamed Naruto.

Sasuke nodded with appreciation for the free meal, relieved to not have to pay, knowing the amount Naruto ate.

"No problem," said the owner as he turned away and into the kitchen to make the ramen.

Both Ninja's waited, one in silence and the other humming a playful, yet annoying tune.  
Agitated Sasuke glared at Naruto, "Can you shut up?"

"Why?" asked Naruto, his eyes wide and innocent.

"You're pissing me off, that's why"

Naruto shrugged and stopped humming, but began to drum his fingers against the bench, earning a nasty glare from Sasuke. Naruto ignored it, a smile playing on his lips, but instantly regretted it as Sasuke had slammed his hand over Naruto's fingers, earning him a nasty bruise for the next day.

"Teme!" growled Naruto, nursing his bruised hand.

"Hn" grunted Sasuke, a smirk visible.

"Humph!" said Naruto, and then stayed silent.

After a few minutes Sasuke rummaged through his jacket and pulled out a little package and slid it onto the table towards Naruto and waited nervously.

"Huh?" said Naruto, confused.

"Happy Birthday, dobe" muttered Sasuke.

"Eh!"

Naruto was surprised and flushed. He could feel himself go red with embarrassment; he hadn't expected Sasuke to get him anything.

"Uhm…y-you didn't have to" said Naruto, flustered.

"I know, dobe" grunted Sasuke.

Naruto picked up the package and then looked at Sasuke, "Can I open it?"

"What kind of stupid question is that, Baka," growled Sasuke.

Naruto laughed sheepishly, "I'll take that as a 'yes'" and ripped open the package, excitement and curiosity visible on his face.

Naruto opened up the parcel, restraining himself from tearing it apart. He tipped it into his hand and felt the coolness of an opal shaped pendent rest into his palm. He took one look at it and was awed. It was a red Sharingan pendent that also held three black orbs inside it. They looked exactly like Sasuke's eyes.  
Attached to the pendent was strong black material that would hold it around his neck.

"Wow, its-its…so…wow"

"Hn" said Sasuke, though inwardly pleased.

"But…I can't have this…it's too good-" said Naruto, as he attempted to hand it back to Sasuke.

Sasuke glared, "When someone gives you something you take it"

"Yeah I guess so," laughed Naruto sheepishly. "But isn't this like valuable…an-and special"

Naruto didn't want Sasuke giving him one of his families very few possessions. He wanted Sasuke to keep them for himself. As if Sasuke had read his mind he decided to explain to Naruto, though his gaze was beyond Naruto.

"My mother gave it to me when I was 7. She told me to give it to someone I considered close…back then, Itachi…he was the one I'd considered close, but…," Sasuke paused for a moment, scowling. Naruto watched him attentively to notice Sasuke's face darken as shadows consumed his face; "Shit happened… and after that incident I thought else wise" finished Sasuke with a bitter laugh.

Naruto smiled sadly, he somewhat understood Sasuke, he too had experienced betrayal with those he'd trusted. Then to lighten up the mood Naruto smiled a bright smile, Sasuke considered him close. Sasuke saw Naruto smile and instantly growled as if once again he'd read the blonde's mind, "Not that I consider you close, dobe" earning a scowl from Naruto as he reassured him, and himself, "But because the pendent is not just there to look good, it actually has some unique powers. I have one, it's at home and if I were to wear it and you wore yours, then it would hold connection. It gives off a little warning by glowing when a person is low on chakra. That way the other person would always know when you are in danger. I only gave it to you because you are my team-mate. And that way it's easier saving your ass" said Sasuke with a smirk.

Naruto poked his tongue out at the comment, but smiled as he traced that the opal with his finger and then quickly slid it over his head and around his neck. It felt cool against his chest. Still smiling he turned to look at Sasuke, who looked emotionless and bored. Sasuke watched Naruto's smile change into a look of mischief and knew what was going to happen next.

"N-NO!!" shouted Sasuke in advance.

But it was too late; Naruto had attacked Sasuke with a body consuming bear hug. Sasuke instantly stiffened; this was just too close for comfort.

"Get off me dobe!!" growled Sasuke, which was muffled by Naruto's laughter.

"I SAID GET OFF!" yelled Sasuke, pumping chakra into his fists and applying it on the blonde. Naruto caught off guard flew off of Sasuke and several feet from his stool, landing on the floor with a 'thud'.  
Naruto glared at the Uchiha, though a smile did play on his lips afterwards. Sasuke felt a little guilty for over doing it and decided to offer him a hand. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and then yanked him to the floor. Surprised and defenseless Sasuke fell to the ground, but instantly recovering as he made sure to punch Naruto several times as he did so. Naruto laughed as he winced, making sure to tackle Sasuke.

Both boys attacked each other with punches and kicks earning winces and groans from the both of them, but both stopped injuring the other when they heard the old man clear his throat.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't tear down my stand," he said with a glare, "And your ramen is ready", he said with a lighter note, his eyes twinkling as he watched both boys trying to hide their embarrassment. He inwardly smiled; glad to see Naruto enjoying company with someone his age…even if it was an Uchiha.

Naruto was the first to get up and offered his hand out to Sasuke. Sasuke grabbed it, "thanks," and then pulled Naruto to the ground as he got up, "For nothing" said Sasuke, his lips twitching in a smile as he smirked.

"That's not fair!" whined Naruto as he got up by himself and sat on his stool. Naruto stopped whining when he saw his bowl of ramen, steaming in his face. He quickly grabbed a pair of chopsticks and popped them open from their wrapper and shouted, "Itadakimasu" then dug into his ramen,

Sasuke rolled his eyes and did the same thing, only slowly. Both boys dug into their ramen hungrily, one was silent, while the other slurped loudly with no consideration for table manners. When both boys finished Sasuke pushed his empty bowl of ramen away as Naruto did the same thing to his 15 bowls of ramen. They both sighed content; they were now full and tired. Naruto hummed softly, this had had to be his best, yet worst birthday ever, but more of a best.

Later, both boys had already left the ramen stand and were walking the empty dark streets back to Naruto's. There was a comfortable silence, but as Sasuke suspected it was not going to last long.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn"

Naruto rolled his eyes and then slowly smiled.

"Thanks…" Sasuke turned to look at Naruto, "Thanks, for everything. This was the best Birthday ever… thanks to you"

Naruto then took the risk of slinging his arm around Sasuke shoulders, ignoring the way Sasuke's body stiffened and the uncomfortable death glare, by laughing it all off. Sasuke shrugged off Naruto's unwanted hands, but Naruto ignored him and placed them back on, laughing even harder, for no apparent reason. Sasuke rolled his eyes as he gave up. Sasuke and Naruto were only a few Houses away from Naruto's.

As they approached the house Naruto's laughter died down and Sasuke felt the blonde's body stiffen as he stopped dead in his tracks, removing his arm off of Sasuke. All was silent. Sasuke turned to look at Naruto confused, Naruto was no longer smiling, he looked pale, and his mood had changed in mere seconds as it had darkened. The air around him slowly became static. Sasuke thought that Naruto was going to lose control, again. Sasuke could have sworn that Naruto's eyes flashed red for a second and once again decided to step in and do something, but he never got the chance. All of a sudden everything was normal again. The air held no static or danger. Sasuke glanced at Naruto, but strangely Naruto's face held no emotion. It held nothing. His face was blank. Sasuke was very confused.

Before Sasuke could turn to look in the same direction as Naruto, which was Naruto's house, Naruto had blocked the Uchiha's view with his body and a tight smile.

"Hey teme, you don't really need to walk me home. You can go now" said Naruto, giving Sasuke a push to what seemed to be the opposite direction of his home.

Sasuke sidestepped Naruto, annoyed for being pushed around and faced the front of his house. The windows were broken and the house was vandalized with red graffiti. Several words stood out as they were written roughly all over the house.

Sasuke mouthed them softly, "Die demon. Kyuubi" not realizing that with every word said Naruto had flinched. Sasuke turned to look at Naruto and noticed the blonde's face burning with embarrassment and his eyes looked shadowed. Sasuke looked away from the house and waited for Naruto to say something. Anything. Just to break the intense silence. But he stayed silent.

Inwardly, Sasuke was fuming with anger, 'What would it take for those bastards to stop harassing him. He is just a kid, and all there are doing is breaking him.'

Sasuke turned to look at Naruto, ready for another excuse, but was taken back he saw Naruto looking at him, intensely.

"You probably want to know why…the reason for this," he waved his hand towards the graffiti on his house.  
"So I think that it is time I explained…and told you the truth…right from the beginning."

Sasuke only nodded, allowing the blonde to continue.

Naruto felt tired and nervous. He wasn't quite sure how the Uchiha would react, though he did think that one of the reactions might be disgust, so he prepared himself for the worst. After all, if Sasuke couldn't see him for whom he was now, than he never really did understand Naruto.

"I'll start back when the village was being attacked by a Kyuubi-"

Sasuke noticed the tight and grim expression Naruto's face held. He knew how hard it could be telling someone deep and personal. It wasn't a nice feeling. It was uncomfortable. It was also risky, not knowing what the others reaction might be.

"Don't worry, I already know" said Sasuke, cutting him off…

Naruto froze, and then shook his head.

"No Sasuke, I don't think you do, nobody knows this," said Naruto hastily. He was hoping that Sasuke would try to understand and give him time to explain and then decide. " Just listen to me-"

"I know that you are Kyuubi."

Both of them stood their in silence. In shock. In disbelief. Sasuke had stuffed up; he hadn't meant to say it like that.  
Naruto's face twisted with emotion. He was shocked, gutted and felt cold. He should have known that Sasuke was just like them, the villagers, but perhaps even worse. Sasuke was his team mate. They completed missions together. They had saved one another's lives. They had looked out for each other…  
But he should have had known the cold hard truth. He did expect it, but he hadn't thought it would hurt this much, like a thousand shuriken and kunai stabbing him in one spot, continuously. The betrayal then turned to anger. He felt bitterness and dislike.

"Well thank you for summing it all up for me and understanding," snarled Naruto.

"That's not what I meant-"

"No, Sasuke that is exactly what you meant. I shouldn't have been surprised. I thought you would have tried to understand. But you are just like them." spat Naruto. He was trying his best to pull himself together, to not break down.

"I didn't mean to say that" argued Sasuke. "I had only found out a couple hours ago-"

"By who?" asked Naruto cautiously.

"Tsunade-sama"

"What did she tell you?"

"Everything about that night, about Kyuubi and about the sealing," Sasuke paused, and then continued. "And I know that you are not Kyuubi. I know that you are just the carrier; you're not Kyuubi and never will be. And I don't think you are a demon."

Naruto didn't quite believe him. "Then why did you say that, had you not thought that?"

'Damn,' thought Sasuke, 'this is getting too tricky'.

"I will be honest with you. I had been stupid enough to think that. I actually believed that you were the demon himself." Sasuke noticed Naruto's face fault, or perhaps it was a wince. "But, with that I thought, you can't be Kyuubi. Had you been him, you wouldn't be where you are today. A demon is not exactly likely to feel sadness and neglect throughout their childhood or to be laughing and pulling pranks, or smiling, or saving people's lives, like mine. You can't be a demon, because you are you, you are Naruto, the carrier of Kyuubi and my team mate." finished Sasuke.

Naruto was surprised; he hadn't expected Sasuke to say all of that, or any. He also knew what Sasuke said was the truth. He hadn't lied at all. And because of that he had also stopped feeling the stabbing pain that he'd felt earlier. He felt almost relieved and happy, though he couldn't help but still feel some doubt.

Sasuke quietly sighed with relief. Naruto's expression had softened. He looked happy, but there was still some doubt, but there was nothing Sasuke could do about that. Sasuke didn't know what to do next. There was an awkward silence. Both boys turned to look at the house.

"Why do you let them do it?" asked Sasuke.

"I don't know"

"Why don't you stop them?"

"Because I can't"

"Why can't you?"

"I don't know" said Naruto, burying his head into his hands, and rubbing his face, "I just don't know"

"Then what do you know" asked Sasuke.

"That the demon inside me has hurt them and they have a right to-"

"What the hell?! What do you mean 'they have a right'? It was not your fault. You are just the carrier. You are what saved this village. They aren't the only ones suffering, you're fing carrying a burden, you are the one who should have the right to-"

"Enough," said Naruto holding his hand up to silence his angry friend. Naruto was inwardly quite happy that Sasuke had said what he did. Naruto felt warm and comforted by his words. The truth. And it had destroyed the doubt Naruto had held.

"Hn" grunted Sasuke, trying to hide his embarrassment, he had said too much.

"Look, its getting late. You better get going…and I…I have a house to clean. Oh and thanks…what you said earlier, it meant…a lot," said Naruto awkwardly as he scratched the back of his head. He smiled and turned, walking towards his house.  
Sasuke stood there. A generous idea had unfolded.

"Dobe" called Sasuke.

"What, teme?" said Naruto, turning to face Sasuke.

"F the house for tonight. Come stay over mine for the night"

"Eh?!"

"Are you serious?" said Naruto, not believing what he was hearing, "But who is going to fix this? I can't leave it till tomorrow, people will see"

"Hn" Sasuke shrugged and turned away, walking slowly.

Naruto watched the Uchiha turn his back and felt anger.

"Hey Teme! TEME!"

Sasuke kept on walking.

"SASUKE"

Sasuke responded to his name and stopped to turn around.

"But how am I supposed to fix this up?"

"Genjutsu?"

"Can't. I never understood that"

"Try" said Sasuke with a smirk.

"Fine," grumbled Naruto.

He closed his eyes and made a set of hand seals, concentrating. He let chakra flow from his body, in hope that the jutsu would work.

Meanwhile, Sasuke quickly made the same set of seals and activated the genjutsu, smirking. He knew Naruto wouldn't be able to do it.

Naruto opened his eyes and was amazed. It had worked. The front of his house looked normal and ordinary. But…it felt different. The chakra was not his. It was Sasuke's. Naruto turned to glare at Sasuke. Sasuke didn't say a word, just turned around walked towards his home.

"Stay home, I don't mind" said Sasuke, his back to Naruto. He raised his hand and did a backward salute to Naruto.

Sasuke instantly felt a breeze pass him, and then an arm around his shoulders. It was Naruto.

"No, I think I will take you up on that offer." said Naruto happily, ignoring Sasuke's glare.

"Payback's a bitch, ain't it Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn" grunted Sasuke.

The two bickered all the way home.

--

END OF STORY! let me know what you guys thought. did you like the ending? Oh, and i have already planned out and written a series of a One-shots that i plan on posting soon. They are all non related to eachother but are all of Naruto. Coming soon, a NAru x Hina one shot tragedy. Then prob another Sasuke Naruto friendship, though oneshot and on a lighter note, with humour.

anyway, TC & review (


End file.
